Victorious continued
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Season 5 Of Victorious done my way I don't own any of the rights to this show it is owned by Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1

Victorious Continued: Episodes 1-25

1\. Victori-Yes pt 2

2\. Feels

3: I think we're alone now

4\. Rex tells all

5\. Beck's Lament

6\. Jori

7\. There ain't no cure for the Jade West Blues

8\. Acceptance

9\. Still friends?

10\. The LA live performance

11\. Calling

12\. Little White Lies

13\. The Missing Coconut Scandal

14\. Jealousy

15\. Trial and Error

16\. Beck fixes Jori

17\. Innuendoes

18\. She'll love you like no other

19\. Cat, Sam, and Trina

20\. Tears of a clown

21\. Mr. Boogedy

21\. Car wash blues

22\. The Auction

23\. Unusual Suspects

24\. Full Moon Jam

11th Grade Hello Senior year


	2. Chapter 2

Victori-Yes Pt 2

Tori's Pov

After Jade chased the mice children with a giant fork the producers decided to never let us be on their show ever again which was completely fine with me being chased around by crazed mice children was enough for me. Jade on the other hand was so pleased with herself for poking those children with that giant fork that she decided to take it home with us.

" God I'm glad that's over" I said getting into Jade's car.

" Hey I kind of enjoyed myself Vega" Jade said

" Of course you did you chased around screaming mice children with a giant fork" I said

" Man I'll never forget the terrified look on their little faces it was the stuff that nightmares are made of" Jade said with a sadistic smirk

" I just hope you know that I'm never leaving my children alone with you" I said

" Aww come on Vega I won't scare them too bad" She said putting her key in the ignition

" Sorry no can do Jade I don't want my children to suffer from physiological trauma" I said

" Your kids are already going to suffer physiologically because they'll have you as their mother" Jade said

" Jade remember Sikowitz's challenge isn't over yet I can make you agree to something weird like kissing Sinjin" I said

" Vega if you ask me to kiss Sinjin on Monday morning I'll go up to Eric Moseley and tell him that you think he's hot and that you want to go out with him" Jade said

" Ewww no Eric Moseley eats his boogers and scabs" I said

" Then I suggest that you don't do something stupid" Jade said

" Fine" I said

" Are you hungry?" She asked

" Yup starved" I said

" Ok then we'll go to this place I know of" Jade said making her way towards the freeway

The Beast Within was definitely a place I could see Jade liking tremendously since it was horror themed and looked like the inside of a mausoleum.

" Jade this place is super freaky" I said

" I know that's why I like it" She said

Before I could say anything else a waiter dressed as A nightmare on Elm Street's key character Freddy Kreuger.

" What can I get for you ladies?" He asked

" I'll have the steak well done with mashed potatoes and gravy and broccoli with cheese on it Vega what do you want?" Jade asked

" I'll have a steak well done and instead of the mashed potatoes can make mine baked with a side of asparagus" I said

" Alright two dead cows one with mashed potatoes and gravy and a side of cheesy broccoli and the other with a baked potato and a side of asparagus I'll be back with your order in about 15 minutes but in the meantime what can I get you two to drink?" He asked

" Give me Two of your poison apple lemonades please" Jade said

" Alright ladies have a wonderful nightmare" He said walking away and disappearing into the kitchen

" How did you find this place Jade?" I asked

" I was out one night driving around to escape my parents arguing and I got hungry so I asked this guy where a good place to eat was and he pointed here I've been coming here ever since" Jade said

I was about to respond when out of nowhere the sound of a chainsaw and a high pitched squeal scared me half to death causing Jade to burst into fits of laughter.

" Oh my God " I said placing my hand on my heart

" Haha you should've seen your face" Jade laughed out.

I frowned and threw a napkin at her causing her to laugh even more.

After Jade's laughter died down our food and drinks arrived and we began eating and I must say that the food was everything that Jade said it would be.

" Omg this steak is everything" I said

" See I told you" Jade said between bites

As we continued to chow down "Something Just likeThis" by The Chainsmokers featuring Cold play came on.

" Man I love this song" I said swaying to the music

" This song is alright" Jade said

" Come dance with me Jade" I said

" What about our food?" She asked

" We'll take it to go now come on Jade" I said running out to open dance floor.

Jade shook her head before getting up and following me to the dance floor.

The dance floor was surrounded by horror legends dancing around to the music normally I probably would've been freaked out but my song was on so I really didn't care. By the time the chorus came around again Jade and I were dancing around like idiots. For the first time that night I noticed that Jade had been smiling and laughing the whole time and it made me smile too. The song ended and Destiny by Zero 7 began to play I looked over at Jade to see if she wanted to sit this one out but got surprised when Jade pulled me closer to her and began to slow dance with me.

" Didn't take you as a slow dancer Jade" I said

" It's alot that you don't know about me Vega" Jade said

"It's not because I don't want to know It's because you never let me in" I said

Jade pulled away from me slightly with her arms still around my waist.

" Fair enough but that's only because I'm too scared to let anyone else in no one has ever been able to break down my walls not even Beck until now" she said

" What do you mean?" I asked

" You want to the real reason I'm always so mean to you well here goes Vega you're the only one who I can completely be myself with I'm not even my true self around Beck whenever I had a problem I always ran to you because you never told me to suck it up you let me vent and cry sometimes I really need that you helped me put on my play you do alot for me Vega and I really appreciate it" She said

" Well that's what friends are for Jade even though you don't consider me to be one I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be here for you no matter how hard it gets or how much you push me away I'll always be right here" I said

" I dont want to consider us friends Tori" Jade said

I looked away from Jade trying to fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes but then I felt Jade's fingers lift my chin making me look directly into her eyes.

" I dont want to consider us friends Vega because I want us to be so much more " Jade said

And before I knew it Jade had closed the gap between us. Now I've been kissed numerous of times but none of them compared to this. Butterflies were flying around in my tummy and fireworks were going off in my head I finally realized why I did so much for Jade and never stopped fighting for her it was because I loved her I Victoria Dawn Vega am in love with Jadelyn August West and she's in love with me well atleast that's what I assume from this wonderful kiss and the convo we just had.

The song ended and so did the kiss but the look of love lingered in our eyes as we walked hand and hand back to our table. After ordering another steak and baked potato I put it in a to go box along with the rest of the first steak I had we paid and left. The ride home was quiet not an awkward silence but a peaceful one. Jade held my hand the whole way to my house and when we got there she kissed me goodnight and told me that she'd see me tomorrow. I agreed and practically skipped all the way to my front door. When I walked inside I saw Trina sitting on the couch watching tv.

" Hey Baby Sis where were you?" Trina asked

" Oh I hung out with Jade for a bit where's mom and Dad?" I asked

" At a police convention they said they'll be back Monday" Trina said

" Alright well I'm off to bed night Treen" I said

" Night sis" She said

I went upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I still couldn't believe that Jade of all people had feelings for me or that I even had actual feelings for Jade but either way it went I'm happy that it's finally out. After I changed my clothes I grabbed my laptop and brought it over to my bed with me. I quickly logged into The Slap. The first status I saw was Jade's

ScissorLuv: Mood Triumphant

Chasing mice children with a large fork is fun.

I laughed and scrolled down the next I saw was Cat's

CatValentine: Mood Rashy

Rolling around in a trashcan in your underwear can give you a serious rash.

I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrow I didn't even want to know what Cat was talking about. So I scrolled down some more and saw Beck's it was a picture of him and Sinjin.

TheBeckOliver:Mood Best Night Ever

This might be the beginning of a new friendship VancleefSinjinVancleef

I smiled but then it quickly disappeared when I realized that Beck and Jade were still together. The girl I loved and one of my bestfriends were still in a relationship. I quickly closed my laptop.

" Oh No what have I done" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Feels

Jade's Pov

I drove around for a little while after dropping Vega off to do some thinking. I still can't believe I kissed her but most importantly I can't believe she kissed me back and reciprocated my feelings for her. I drove all the way home thinking there was nothing that possibly mess up my mood but I guess the universe hates me because when I pulled into my driveway Beck was standing there next to his truck waiting for me. I hopped out the car and walked to the side of his where he was standing in his Nascar Jacket.

" Hey babe how was your night? Did you and Tori have fun?" He asked

" As a matter of fact we did how was the races?" I asked

" It was awesome Jade you really missed out" He said

" Yeah" I said looking off

" Jade is there something wrong?" He asked

" I don't think we should be together anymore Beck" I said

" What? Why?" He asked

" Beck I don't feel the same as I did when we first started dating all we do is fight and after what happened on Sinjin's show I don't think we're as compatible as we think we are" I said

" What are you saying Jade?" He asked

" It's over Beck for good this time" I said

" Jade no I love you" He said with tears forming in his eyes

" I love you too Beck but I'm not in love with you anymore" I said

Beck let the tears he was holding back fall freely from his eyes.

" Jade please don't do this" He said

" I'm sorry Beck I'm not what you need you deserve to be happy and you'll never be happy with me because I know I can't be happy with you" I said

Beck look defeated and that alone broke my heart but this was for the best.

" I better get going I'll see you around Jade" He said before hopping into his truck and pulling out of my driveway.

As he drove away I realized that maybe all of this was for the best. I didn't love Beck like that anymore and this thing with Vega has me really wanting to explore the possibilities. I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I went upstairs to my room and sat my gears of war bag down on my ottoman and grabbed some pjs from my dresser before heading to my bathroom to shower. After about 30 minutes I walked back into my room and thats when my phone went off. It was the notifications from The Slap. I clicked on it and it said Beck Oliver no longer wants to be in a relationship with you do you accept? I looked at it for a minute before pressing the acceptance button and getting a notification that I was now single. Beck and I are finally over and we're never getting back together. I put my phone on the table and plugged in my charger and got into bed. I was on my way to sleep when my phone chimed indicating that I had a text message. I looked at it and saw that it was from Vega and it said simply

I'M HERE

I smiled, turned over , and went to bed.

Around 2 in the morning I was awakened by my parents yelling and screaming at eachother. I hated this it was starting to become more frequent. I hopped out of bed and went into my closet and grabbed some jeans, my HA tshirt, and my black Doc Martens. After I was dressed I grabbed my keys and gears of war bag before heading downstairs and out of the front door . I got in my car and took off to the only place I could think of. I arrived at the Vega's residence around 2:30 and quickly hopped out and went to the back of the house to the tree next to Vega's window. I climbed it and slid her window open careful not to wake anybody. Once I was in I kicked off my boots and climbed into bed with Tori wrapping my arm around her waist. I just looked at Vega's sleeping frame her brunette hair was draped over her pillow, her mouth was open slightly with a tiny droplet of drool in the corner of it I smiled Vega is so beautiful . I nestled into her side and felt her body twitch. I threw my arm around her waist and drifted off to sleep. Around 4 I felt Tori move and get out of the bed making me shoot up.

" Calm down Jade I have to pee" She said with a smile before walking out of the room

A few minutes later Tori walked back into the room and climbed back into bed wrapping her arms around me and looking into my eyes.

" So do you want to talk about it?" She asked

" Not much to tell he came over after I got home and we broke up" I said

Tori gave me the I know there's more to the story but I'm not going to press you about it look.

" I knew Beck and I were over a long time ago I just held on because it was normalcy " I said

" I felt bad about last night" Tori confessed

I sat up and looked at her

" Why?" I asked

" Because even though I love you Jade Beck is my friend and I don't want to hurt him" She said

" But we're not together anymore Tori and I want to be with you if you'll have me" I said

Tori didn't say anything more she just closed the gap between us and captured my lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and only lasted for a minute but it showed me everything I needed to know. The feels between us were real and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that mine and Vega's relationship is secure and that no one would ever come between us. We spent the rest of the morning snuggled up together sleeping until about 9 and then we both got up and took showers separately much to my annoyance but I respected Vega's wishes to wait until we are further into our relationship. After we were both dressed we decided to go out for breakfast at this 50s themed diner that Vega suggested. I thought the place was really cool and the food was great. After that Vega and I went to the Santa Monica Pier and walked along the beach and talked. I found out some really interesting things about Tori like how her favorite movie is Pet Sematary which is one of my favorites and that she originally didn't want to be a singer but a Veterinarian because she loves animals. I shared some things with her also like my home life and how my parents are always fighting. Vega told me when that happens I could come and stay at her house and that I was always welcomed. After hours of talking and chasing each other around the beach we left and headed back to Vega's house where we lounged around, watched old Scifi movies, pigged out on junk food, and some pretty hot and heavy make out sessions. We had a great time and eventually fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each others embrace. The next morning I left early so that I could get some homework done and get ready for school tomorrow. Vega said until everything dies down with Beck we should keep everything quiet for now which makes perfect sense when you really think about it.


End file.
